


He just wants him back.

by Pretzel_Gal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Death, Despair, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Tommy kill himself, Tommys dead, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzel_Gal/pseuds/Pretzel_Gal
Summary: Ghostbur dealing with Tommys death.------Written in 3rd pov. Probably will have multiple chapters. I love angst. Feel free to request things about Tommy and Ghostbur angst! Such as Ghostbur hearing the news of Tommy being dead.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 37





	1. Ghostbur mourns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur feels these things.

It was a beautiful day outside in L'manberg.

It was a sunny day, A nice breeze flew around the air. No mobs in sight.

On days like these, you'd usually feel relaxed, at peace, happy on the occasion.

But Ghostbur wasn't happy.

Even his blue couldn't fix this. His blue couldn't bring back Tommy.

It had only been 2 days since Tommy had commited suicide, Jumping off the tower he had built. His body had been found due to him being on his last life. He had been buried in the new graveyard that was built recently.

Ever since Ghostbur has seen the body of Tommy, he has never left it alone. Ghostbur couldn't stop crying blue. He couldn't stop. 

He has never left Tommys tombstone ever since his burial, sitting in front of it. He sat there, hoping Tommy would come back as a ghost.

Ghostbur may be the comedic relief in your stories, but he still feels these things.

Ghostbur forgets things that cause him sorrow, but he refuses to forget this.

Ghostbur misses Tommy.


	2. Tubbo visits his grave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo comes to see Tommy.

Tubbo came today.

Tubbo noticed Ghostbur was still here, sitting in front of Tommys grave, sulking in sorrow.

Tubbo couldn't help but blame himself for being why Tommy died. He didn't know why truthfully Tommy did what he did, but Dream had told him that Tommy hadn't told Dream much, and only stuff such as he didn't want anyone to see him.

Tubbo started to have his suspicions on Dream for that, because Dream was supposed to be watching him. Tubbo didn't know who to believe. Tubbo believes he's the worst president L'manberg ever had.

Ghostbur looked up, noticing Tubbo was there holding White daffodils. He noticed the young president's state, His eye bags with puffy eyes from crying. He couldn't help but feel bad for Tubbo, as He was Tommy's best friend, his childhood best friend. He stood up, pulling Tubbo in a hug, trying to comfort him.

"It's not your fault, Tubbo.. It's not your fault, Okay?" he whispered softly, trying to communicate to Tubbo. Tubbo couldn't help but sniffle, holding the ghost closer. He wasn't sure if Tubbo was going to be alright.

Ghostbur and Tubbo just want Tommy back.


	3. Phil wants his son back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil mourns.

Phil was allowed to temporarily leave house arrest for the funeral.

Phil couldn't believe his eyes, seeing his youngest in his casket. He felt like a failure.. the worst father award went to him, didn't it? Techno could tell how much it hurt him. Phil clinged onto Techno, hugging him and cried in his arms. Techno tried his best to comfort the older blonde, while the voices in his head mourned as well.

Ghostbur never once left the casket by its self. It felt as if his world was ending. He couldnt help but pity his father, knowing only 1 of his sons were alive, when 3 used to be as well.

Phil is allowed to leave his house only for visiting Tommys grave.

He would always see Ghostbur there, taking care of the tombstone. Phil could tell Ghostbur was trying his best to smile for Phil, but the sorrow never left Ghostbur.

"Tommys in a better place now. Hes.. hes.." Ghostbur coudlnt finish the sentence, just saying Tommys name made his voice crack and try his best not to cry, "I miss.. I miss him, Phil, I miss him."

"I know you miss him, we all do," Phil pat the ghosts hair, wiping the blue leaking from his eyes. 

Ghostbur, Phil and Tubbo miss Tommy. They all just want him back.


End file.
